Riften (Skyrim)
Riften is a city located in south-eastern Skyrim. The Jarl of Riften is Laila Law-Giver. Riften is home to the Temple of Mara where the Dragonborn can get married. Riften also houses the Thieves' Guild Headquarters in the Ratways beneath the city. Riften is the capital city of The Rift. Riften first appeared in The Elder Scrolls: Arena The Elder Scrolls: Arena Economy and power struggle The city is lower-class, with poor quality housing, narrow streets, and a large network of sewers running under its streets. The Keep of Riften is Mistveil Keep. The town is under the control of an intimidating clan known as the Black-Briars and their harsh leader, Maven, who resides in Black-Briar Manor. Maven also has contacts with the Thieves Guild and the Dragonborn finds themselves doing one or two tasks for her if they join the Guild. First visit Upon approaching the city gates, Riften guards attempt to make the Dragonborn pay a "visitor's tax" which varies according to level. With a high enough speech skill, however, the Dragonborn can either persuade or intimidate the guard. If the Dragonborn makes the observation that "this is obviously a shake down." Attacking a guard and surrendering allows the Dragonborn to enter for 40 septims, which may or may not be more than the initial tax. To avoid the situation entirely, the player can also sneak in through the meadery's back door. It is also possible to get into Riften by committing a crime within the hold, The Rift and submitting to jail where they can serve their time and spawn outside the prison. History Queen Barenziah fled to Riften after the evacuation of Mournhold. It originally served as a trading hub for travellers both to and from Morrowind Of Crossed Daggers Fourth Era in 4E 98, Hosgunn Crossed-Daggers became the Jarl, which he ruled with an iron fist for forty years Of Crossed Daggers , until 4E 129, when the people of Riften began an uprising against his tyranny. Of Crossed Daggers Notable Residents *Aerin, the Man who saved Mjoll the Lioness' life. *Asgeir Snow-Shod, a Maven Black-Briar's partner of the Meadery. *Alessandra, a Priestess of Arkay. *Anuriel, an Altmer Stewardess of Riften. *Asbjorn Fire-Tamer, an apprentice blacksmith to Balimund. *Arnskar Ember-Master, a blacksmith in the Ratways. *Balimund, a Blacksmith (marriageable). *Bersi Honey-Hand, an Owner of The Pawned Prawn. *Bolli, an Owner of Riften Fishery. *Brand-Shei, a Market merchant. *Briehl, a Priest of Mara. *Brynjolf, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Constance Michel, an Assistant of the Orphanage. *Cynric Endell, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Delvin Mallory, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Dinya Balu, a Priestess of Mara. *Dirge, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Drifa, Bersi Honey-Hand's wife. *Edda, a Beggar. *Elgrim, an Alchemist and Owner of Elgrim's Elixirs. *Francois Beaufort, a Child at the Orphanage. *From-Deepest-Fathoms, an angry Argonian in the dockside. *Grelka, a Market merchant. *Grelod the Kind, a Runner of Honorhall Orphanage. *Haelga, a Runner of Haelga's Bunkhouse. *Hafjorg, Elgrim's wife. *Harrald, the Jarl Laila Law-Giver's son. *Hemming Black-Briar, the Black-Briar's son. *Hofgrir Horse-Crusher, an Owner of Riften Stables. *Hroar, a Child at the Orphanage. *Indaryn, a Manager of the Black-Briar Meadery. *Ingun Black-Briar, the Black-Briar's daughter. *Keerava, an Argonian female manager of the Bee and Barb. *Laila Law-Giver, the Jarl of Riften. *Louis Letrush, a Quest giver of Promises to Keep. *Madesi, a Market merchant. *Marise Aravel, a Market merchant. *Maul, the right hand man of Maven Black-Briar. *Maven Black-Briar, the Head of the Black-Briar. *Mjoll the Lioness, a Warrior and City protector. *Maramal, a Priest of Mara. *Marcurio, a Mercenary mage (marriageable). *Mercer Frey, the Leader of the Thieves Guild. *Molgrom Twice-Killed, a Prisoner. *Niruin, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Niluva Hlaalu, a Worker of the Meadery. *Nivenor, Bolli's wife. *Nura Snow-Shod, Vulwulf Snow-Shod's wife. *Romlyn Dreth, a Worker of the Meadery (marriageable). *Rune, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Runa Fair-Shield, a Child at the Orphanage. *Saerlund Law-Giver, the Jarl Laila Law-Giver's youngest son. *Samuel, a Child at the Orphanage. *Sapphire, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Shadr, an Assistant of Riften Stables. *Sibbi Black-Briar, the Black-Briar's son. *Snilf, a Beggar. *Svana Far-Shield, Haelga's niece. *Talen-Jei, a Servant of the Bee and Barb. *Threki the Innocent, a Prisoner. *Thrynn, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Tonilia, a Fence of the Thieves Guild. *Tythis Ulen, a Worker of Riften Fishery. *Ungrien, a Bartender of the Meadery. *Unmid Snow-Shod, the Jarl's Housecarl. *Valindor, a Worker of Riften Fishery. *Vekel the Man, a Bartender of the Thieves Guild. *Vex, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Vipir the Fleet, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Vulwulf Snow-Shod, The man who lost the daughter. *Wujeeta, a Worker of Riften Fishery. *Wylandriah, the Court Wizard of Riften. Points of Interest Within the city Purchasable property The house in Riften (Honeyside) costs 8000 gold and can be bought from the steward, Anuriel, after the Jarl Laila or Maven Black Briar approves you. You may earn their approval by completing their associated quest(s). Ratways - Home of the Thieves Guild Serving as Riften's sewer system are the "Ratways" beneath Riften. The Thieves Guild is known to operate in the Ratways. Riften is also known for its high crime caused by The Thieves Guild. However, the Thieves Guild has fallen on hard times and citizens will tell you in conversation that it is a broken organization. Temple of Mara s take place at the Temple of Mara.]] Another point of interest is the Temple of Mara, the goddess of Love. This famed chapel is where characters can get the Amulet of Mara that allows marriage. Also in the Chapel of Mara, you can get diseases removed, pay charity to the church and speak to the priests that wander the chapel. Outside the city Fishery Riften is home to the Riften Fishery, beside the dock. There are also dock workers wandering Riften that will discuss their job in the Riften Fishery by describing what they think about it. The fishery is not inside the city, but just outside it, on the southern end. Stables Riften Stables sits just outside the main gate of Riften. Shadr, a Redguard man tends to the horses, which can be rented. Quests *A Chance Arrangement *Forbidden Legend; started by reading the book Lost Legends in Black-Briar Manor. *Help Wylandriah *Promises to Keep *Taking care of Business *The Book of Love *Thieves Guild Quests *Unfathomable Depths *Skooma Trade *Misc. Quest: Talk to Sapphire about Shadr *Misc. Quest: Deliver Mara's Warmth througout Riften. *Misc. quest: Pick up Harrald's Sword from Balimund. * Misc. quest: Collect 10 Fire Salts for Balimund. Reward 1250 gold. * Misc. quest: Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth for Marise. * Misc. quest: Uncover Brand-Shei's past * Misc. quest: Help Talen-Jei craft an Argonian Wedding Ring by bringing him three flawless amethysts. * Misc. quest: Bring Alessandra's Dagger to Andurs in Whiterun. * Misc. quest: Ringmaker: **Find Gold Ore for Madesi **Find 2 Flawless sapphires for Madesi **Find a Mammoth Tusk for Madesi Gallery Map of Riften.png|Map of Riften Riften Pier Concept Art.jpg|Riften Pier Riften-snapshot.jpg|Riften Waterworks. Notes * Maven Black-Briar will become Jarl of Riften, should the player give control of Riften to The Imperial Army during the Peace Council with the Greybeards. * In the Riften Jail, in the cell you get locked into, there is a symbol that is a circle with a line going down the middle and a triangle at the bottom. To the left of this is an interaction that says "Activate, Broken Shackle," and when activated the guards in the prison will start to attack the player.(This symbol on the wall is a "shadowmark" of the thieves guild, it is the symbol for "escape route", also the broken shackle is used for escaping the jail if you have been arrested) * You can also get into Riften for free early game if you get arrested in Ivarstead. * A confirmed bug will prevent the player from becoming Thane of Riften, receiving the associated honorary weapon, and acquiring Iona as a housecarl; the Jarl of Riften simply does not offer the dialogue to trigger the awarding of the title. This seems to be related to wonky scripting or flagging. After being informed that the player needs to purchase the house in Riften (Honeyside) before being named Thane, do not visit Honeyside until you have finished speaking to the Jarl and are named Thane of the Rift. The order of events should therefore be: 1) Speak to the Jarl of Riften, 2) Speak to the Steward of Riften to purchase the house, 3) Immediately speak to the Jarl of Riften and receive the title, weapon and housecarl, then finally 4) Visit your new property. Deviating from this sequence seems to be causing the bug. Other, seemingly-related bugs have been reported: if specific locations in the quest chain have already been cleared before receiving the quest from the Jarl of Riften, the Steward may not ever offer Honeyside for sale. On PC, this bug may be corrected via console commands. There is currently no way to correct this on consoles, beyond a future patch. * Riften is often a large target for thieves, as the Thieves Guild calls Riften home. They have thieves guild armor but it´s unobtainable. They have gems and minor loot. They are attacked on sight by townsmen or guards alike. * Riften has a likeness to the city of Bravil in Oblivion, due to the rivers down below and the bridges, but it is unlikely that Riften was based on Bravil. Sources *Biography of Barenziah, v 1 *Biography of Barenziah, v 2 *The Real Barenziah, Book II Appearances *The Elder Scrolls: Arena *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References Category:Arena: Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Locations Category:Cities